


Cooking Chaos

by becsbunker



Series: 12 Marvelous Days of Christmas (2018) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Cooking Chaos

> **(12 Marvelous Days of Christmas)**  
>  14th - Baking for Christmas  
>   
> 

* * *

 

“Dad! Dad, these don’t look right!” Cassie yelled from the kitchen where she’d patiently been waiting for the cookies and muffins to bake ready for the Christmas sale at her school.   
  
Scott came into the kitchen to see his daughter sat in front of the oven, watching through the clear panel with concern over her face.   
  
“Alright, let’s see the damage. I’m sure it’s fixable,” Scott tried to reassure her, and himself.   
  
His expression turned to a cringe when he took out the tray to see that the cookies and muffins were more like charcoal in consistency than edible treats.   
  
Cassie was sat at the table with her chin resting in her hand as she gave her dad a quizzical look.   
  
“We can’t take these, Dad. I told you we should have asked Y/N to help,” she said.   
  
“Uh, I know. I know,” Scott scratched his head.   
  
“I should probably ring her. Right?”   
  
Cassie grinned wide just as the doorbell rang.   
  
“I already did.”   
  
Scott shook his head with a smile. “Of course you did. Thanks, peanut,” he ruffled her hair, making her swat his hands away before he went to answer the door.   
  
“I come bearing gifts,” you greeted, lifting up the bag of ingredients you’d picked up on your way.   
  
“You’re a lifesaver, Y/N,” Scott smiled, looking irritatingly cute as he did.   
  
The kitchen was a mess of flour, thanks to Scott and his antics of starting a food war against you and Cassie, but the cookies and muffins were baking perfectly.   
  
The sweet smell filled the kitchen as you and Scott made a start on cleaning up.   
  
“They smell so good. I might eat them all before we get to the school,” Scott grinned as you rolled your eyes in amusement.   
  
“You dare. I’ll squish you, ant man.”   
  
Scott placed a hand over his chest, feigning offence. “That really hurt. Like, really.”   
  
“You going to get Cap on me? Not that I would mind that,” you teased.   
  
You let out a shriek when Scott tossed a handful of flour at your chest, painting white over your already dirty shirt.   
  
Flour was flying every which way as you gave as good as you got, essentially messing up the kitchen all over again.   
  
Your giggles turned silent when you found yourself trapped between Scott and the kitchen table, his hands either side of you on the wooden surface as his laughter also subsided.   
  
There was this split second that you thought about just kissing him; about finally acting on all the pent up feelings you’d been harbouring for your best friend.   
  
But you chickened out at the last minute, flustering and shuffling past Scott.   
  
“We should get cleaned up.”   
  
Scott ran a hand across the back of his neck.   
  
“Uh, yeah. Sure. Cleaning is good,” he replied, trying to force a smile, which didn’t go unnoticed by you.   
  
“You alright?” You asked, guilt over coming you.   
  
Had you really hurt his feelings?   
  
“Yeah. I just - I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”   
  
“Too late for that,” you joked, trying to ease the strange vibe between you.   
  
Scott rolled his eyes, trying to refrain his smile.   
  
“I’m trying to be all serious and sentimental here,” he said, nervously playing with his hands.   
  
“I know things have been a little crazy in my life recently, and I really appreciate how you’ve stuck by me every second of it. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Y/N. I- wow, this is so much harder than I imagined,” he blew out a breath, shaking his head.   
  
You stepped forward, taking his hand in yours and giving a reassuring squeeze.   
  
“I know the feeling,” you admitted.   
  
“Scott, I love you. I’ve never met anyone like you. You make me laugh, you’re so kind. You’re an amazing dad to Cassie. And even when you stress me out by disappearing to Germany to take on iron man, I still adore you.”   
  
Scott broke into a smile, pulling you against his chest and wrapping his arms around you.   
  
“I love you so much.”

When he kissed you it felt like a whole new light ignited inside you. It felt like this was exactly where you were meant to be. Exactly who you were meant to be with, no matter the trials and chaos to come.


End file.
